Wolf Dust
by beta.betch2
Summary: Sami is a new girl in town. Girl may be a basic classification. As if Beacon Hill didn't have enough mythical creatures running around. But that's not on the top of anyone's worry list. Stiles/OC/Derek (Repost)
1. Chapter 1

**So my original account f-ed up so i'm posting all my stories on this account. ((: and before you people just down my throat for the naming of my main character: I name and base all my characters off of my closest friends so while reading my stories you will find characters by the names of: Sami, Brittany, Domenica, Sara, Kallee'(Cali), and Kira. There are 8 of us and 2 Samanthas and 2 Brittanys so there is my explination your welcome**

* * *

Stiles noticed a girl who was unfamiliar crying on a bench outside of the office. It was his lunch period and he doubted Scott would miss him if he was a tad late so he decided to see what was wrong with the girl. As he was making his way over to her he studied her. She had blonde hair that just passed her boobs which weren't very big at all. Her body seemed tiny but very toned and muscular especially in her legs. He wished he could see her face but it was burried in her palms. "Excuse me?" he asked as he approached her. She shot her head up. Even though her eyes were blood shot he was immediatly drawn to the brown-purple color of her almonds. Her nose was slim and stuck out a little far.

"Yes?" she sniffled through her plump pink lips.

"I don't mean to be rude but why are you crying?" Stiles nervously asked sitting beside her on the bench.

"I just moved here and I'm having a tuough time getting settled." She wiped a tear away from her bronzed cheek, " And I broke up with my boyfriend because I can't do the long distance relationship shit and I'm just taking it hard." She sniffled one last time before she wiped both cheeked and forced a smile. Her teeth were perfectly straight teeth with a metal retainer whick explained the slight lisp. "I'll be fine." They sat there in silence as a couple more tears fell down her face. She didn't even bother wiping them away anymore, "I'm sorry I'm venting to you and I haven't even asked what your name is." She forced a giggle.

"I'm Stiles." He beemed sticking his hand in front of her, "Pleasure to meet you..." He paused waiting for her response.

"Samantha." she shook his hand, "But call me Sami." She smiled.

"Well Sami you should go get cleaned up then come eat lunch with me and my friend." He offerend.

She raised one light brown eyebrow,you could tell her hair has been dyed, "Cleaned up?" she questioned.

"Well you have black stuff running down your face you look like a depressed clown." He stated making her laugh a bit. She nodded then stood up making her way to the bathroom. Stiles couldn't help but stare at her toned butt.

**x**

Stiles walked into the cafeteria with Sami following closely behind. They quickly made it through the line considering the lunch period was half over. Stiles led her to a table on the right side of the room closest to the windows where four other people sat. "Guys this is Sami." Stiles introduced as he sat down. "Sami this is Scott," he motioned to a boy with dark brown hair and a larger jaw and full lips. "Allison," The girl sitting beside Scott with long brown hair with light brown eyes. "Lydia and Jackson," He finished gesturing to the couple at the end of the table the girl had wavy red hair and the boy looked unamused.

Sami sat down and started picking at her food when Allison and Lydia started questioning her, "Do you like it here?" "Where did you live before?" "Are you going to the lacross game later?"

Sami overwhelmed tried answering all the question she was bonbarded with "Well I lived in Ohio and I hate it here and I have to finish unpacking." She forced a smile. She noticed Scott sniff then him and Jackson turned to each other with wide eyes. "Is something wrong?" She asked the both of them making everyones eyes advert towards them.

"Uhh," Scott paused.

"No nothing." Jackson interjected

"Oh well I should probably get going. I don't want to get lost going to my next class." She beemed picking up her tray and throwing it away. She practically glided out of the cafeteria with all eyes on her.

"What was that about?" Stiles asked looking at Scott and Jackson.

"She has a weird scent." Jackson stated.

"So just because she smells different you have to make her feel all awkward and what not?" Stiles protested.

"No!" Scott defended, "She doesn't have the normal girl scent like she's not human."

"Just because you guys are wolves doesn't mean everyone around you are some sort of mythical creature!" Stiles argued getting up and leaving.

"Why is he getting so defensive?" Allison asked looking at scott.

"Well let's put it this way, I think he's finally over Lydia." He stated recieving dirty looks from both Lydia and Jackson.

**x**

After the final bell rang Sami made her way out to the parking lot. She seached for her little green two door cavalier. She finally saw it parked right next to a jeep. She started walking towards it when she was stopped by Stiles. "Hey." She smiled.

"Sorry about today at lunch my friends are a bit weird when it comes to meeting new people," He appologized.

"Believe me I am way used to weird," she admitted, "Thanks for everything today you defanitly made me feel welcome here." She said as she reached her car.

"Your welcome." He paused. "Is this your car?" He quizzed.

"Yes," She patted the trunk. "His name is Kermit." She grinned.

"That's weird we parked right beside each other." He chuckled nervously placing his palm on the back of his neck.

Sami opened a notebook that was in her pile of homework she was carrying and scribbled down some numbers then ripped it out handing it to Stiles, "Thanks again here's my number. I'll talk to you later." She beamed getting into her car.

Stiles stood there speachless just staring at the number in his hand as she backed up and left the school parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stiles! Stiles! Stiles!" The crowd chanted as Stiles dominated the field. He had already made 2 shots in the first quarter of the game. He glanced up to the stands and saw his friends sitting together. Scott, Allison, and Lydia. Jackson was on the field with him. Even though Jackson went wolf he stayed back so he wouldn't lose control which happened to him a lot. Stiles retrieved the ball once again and shot his third goal of the game. The crowd went wild. It was crazy that last year the only time he saw the field was the state championship and now he was captain.

x

They had won the game and Stiles had 6 goals by the end of the game. He came out of the locker room and was congratulated by Scott jumping on his back and Allison and Lydia giving him a hug. Usually Stiles would be hypervenalating with just a simple touch from Lydia but after today he couldn't get Sami off of his mind. "Let's all go for pizza." Jackson suggested as he exited the locker room with Lydia immediately attaching to him.

"Sounds good to me," Scott agreed looking at Allison for her approval.

"I am hungry." She stated grabbing ahold of his hand.

"Well I'll go but if you guys don't mind I'm going to invite Sami." They all just stared at Stiles raising an eyebrow. "What?" He defended, "I'm trying to be nice she's new in town and probably has nothing to do."

"Whatever you say," Scott patted his back, "we'll meet you guys there." Him and Allison ran off to Allison's car. Then Jackson and Lydia went to Jackson's Porsche.

Stiles fished his phone out of his pocket along with the paper that Sami had written her number on. He quickly dialed the number then held the phone up to his hear listening to it ring.

"Hello?" she answered after three rings.

"Hey it's me Stiles." He answered as he got into his jeep.

"Oh hey what's up?" She asked as she roamed around her room that was nearly unpacked.

"Oh nothing just got done with the game." He said fiddling with the car freshiner that hung from the review mirror.

"How did that go?" She questioned falling back on her bed staring at her ceiling fan.

"We won." There was a silence, "Well we are all going for pizza and I thought that you might want to go." He said quickly.

"Sure I love pizza." She sat up and walked to her mirror that sat on her vanity along with her makeup and looked at her contact case.

"Well do you want me to pick you up?" He asked.

"Sure I'll text you my address." She stated quickly, hanging up the phone. She typed in her address and pressed the send button. She looked in the mirror staring into her own bright purple eyes, then grimaced as she carefully put her brown contacts over them.

x

After putting some clothes on Sami heard a horn coming from outside, she quickly frolicked down the stairs and yelled out to her mom, "I'm going to get pizza with some friends."

"Wait!" Her mom shouted from the kitchen.

Sami turned on her heels, "What?" she asked dragging herself into her mother's sight.

"Do you have you contacts in?" She quizzed not looking at her.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes walking over and giving her mother a hug. "I'm leaving now bye."

"Bye sweetie. I'm glad you're making friends." She admitted.

Sami exited her house skipping to Stiles' Jeep, "Good job on the win." She said with a grin climbing into the vehicle.

"Thanks." Stiles spoke as redness rushed into his faire cheeks.

x

When they arrived at the pizza shop everyone was seated waiting for their pizza. "Hey Sami you missed a great game." Lydia beamed

"I know Stiles was just telling me about it." Sami admitted sitting down, "I'll be there next time though I'm almost completely done unpacking." She stated.

"Good the bigger the cheering section the better." Allison grinned. At that moment the door was flung open and everyone's eyes were adverted towards it.

"You, You come with me!" Derek Hale stated pointing to Scott and Jackson. Right as he turned to look at Stiles his eyes stopped on Sami who was staring at him with wide eyes, "Oh, hi" he spoke more calm then stormed at the door.

"We'll be back." Scott spoke kissing Allison on the cheek. He noticed the obvious interaction between Derek and Sami. He looked at Sami with one eyebrow raised. She didn't notice him so he quickly left the shop to follow Derek, "What was that?" he protested.

"Why are you two hanging out with a Fairy?" Derek spoke ignoring Scott's question leaning against his car.

"She's Stiles' 'girlfriend'" Jackson said using air quotes around the word girlfriend. He didn't catch on to the fact that Derek said she was a fairy.  
"Wait, what?" Scott quizzed, "How do you even know her?"

"Sami Is a Fairy!" He spoke slowly in Scott's face, "Do I need to spell it out for you." He ignored Scott again.

"How in the Hell do you know who and what she is?" Jackson yelled getting both of their attention.

"Well" Derek stammered, "We kind of hooked up the other night." He admitted both Scott and Jackson's jaws fell open with shock.

"What do you mean you hooked up?" Scott asked recollecting himself.

"We had sex." Derek said nonchalantly

"But why she's not even attractive." Jackson spoke.

Derek looked at him with a raised brow. "Really?" He started, "She's kind of hot." He admitted with Scott agreeing by nodding his head guiltily. "Plus Fairies are very hypnotizing."

"So is she dangerous?" Scott quizzed.

"Most likely not she seems pretty harmless." Derek stated, "But she was drunk when I met her."

"Where exactly did you meet her?" Jackson pried.

"Is that any of your damn business?" Derek growled.

Jackson backed away from his reach, "So what do we do?"

"You go in there and make sure she doesn't know that you know" He hissed.

"But you know and we are out here talking to you so she will assume that we know." Jackson stated in a smart ass way.

"Pretend that you don't." Derek smirked before jumping into his car and speeding off.

"What are you planning Scott?" Jackson asked looking at Scott who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"How I'm going to tell Stiles he's in love with a Fairy."

* * *

**please keep reviewing and telling me what you think. Also I do not own teen wolf which is highly upsetting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing involving teen wolf please review and show me all your love. **

* * *

"I don't care he still scares me." Lydia admitted after Derek, Scott, and Jackson exited the pizza shop.

"He's not even scary though." Allison laughed.

"Why are you so scared of him?" Sami asked taking a bite of a piece of pizza.

Stiles, Lydia, and Allison all stared at each other with widened eyes as Sami waited for an answer. "You have really strange eyes." Allison spoke quickly changing the subject.

Sami shot her head towards her biting her lip but forcing a smile, "What do you mean."

"Well I've never seen someone with a purple tint to their eyes." Allison admitted twirling a piece of her hair.

Sami giggled a bit due to her being nervous, "I get that a lot."

"Does it run in the family?" Lydia quizzed trying to take a closer look at them.

"Yes my mom has the same color of eyes." Sami beamed less nervous than before.

"You're so pretty," Stiles spoke dreamily. He received an odd look from both Allison and Lydia but Sami just grinned from ear to ear, "I mean they are so pretty." He fixed himself. He felt heat rising to his cheeks. Before things could get any more awkward Jackson and Scott returned from outside.

"So what was that about?" Stiles asked trying to take the pressure off of him.

Scott gave Stiles a look as if he shouldn't have been asking that type of question, "He, uhmm," He thought on his feet, "Wanted to tell us that he fixed his TV and we can watch the game at his house." Scott sighed in relief.

"He doesn't-" Stiles began but Jackson stomped on his foot from under the table, "Owww." He cringed.

"Well I should probably get going I have a test tomorrow in chemistry I need to study for," Lydia nudged to Jackson.

"I'll take you home Lydia so Jackson can eat and what not." Allison spoke standing up, "Do you want a ride to Sami?" she smiled somehow knowing the boys all had to talk about something.

"Sure," Sami stood up, "See you guys tomorrow thanks for inviting me," She grinned as she waved goodbye.

Scott nodded waiting for the girls to leave before he spoke, "Stiles you can't hang out with her anymore!" He exclaimed.

"Since when are you my dad?" He asked offended

"Dude we have no idea if she's safe." Jackson added.

"If she's safe?" Stiles was taken aback, "What the hell are you guys talking about and why are you so concerned?"

"She is a fairy!" Scott yelled receiving a strange look from one of the workers.

"A fairy do you understand how stupid you sound?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles we're werewolves!" Jackson stated motioning to himself and Scott.

"So what if she's a fairy it's not like she's going to kill me," Stiles spoke confidently then he thought and less confidently spoke, "Is she?"

"We're not sure that's why you have to stay away from her." Scott admitted.

"Well you better find out soon cause I don't know how long I can stay away from her." Stiles said as he stood up exiting the pizza shop with a burst of anger.

x

Later that night Stiles received a text message from Sami, 'Thanks for everything today Stiles it means a lot' after looking at the text for a few moments he threw his phone down. It took everything in him not to text her back. Suddenly he had an idea. Before the whole plan could process in his brain he was reaching for his phone and exiting his house heading towards his jeep. He drove a route that he has taken to many times in the last year. Then he thought about everything that has happened within the past year. It came to his mind that Scott was being very hypocritable. There was one point of time that neither of them was sure if Scott was going to kill him, but yet Stiles still stuck by Scott every full moon.

Before Stiles knew it he pulled up to the Hale house. He jumped out of his jeep and ran up to the door and started banging on it. "Derek, Derek It's Stiles."

The door flung open to a shirtless Derek, "I could tell who it was by the annoyingness." Derek let him in rolling his eyes, "What do you want."

Stiles walked in, "What all do you know about Sami."

Derek seemed caught off guard, "What?"

"You know she's a fairy right?" He quizzed.

"Well yeah." Derek admitted.

"Well what all do you know about Fairies?"

x

After about an hour and a half of Derek explaining everything he knew about Sami being a Fairy. Well first of all, the only dangerous thing he knew about her is she can control anyone's mood or feelings. Also that her ears were a bit pointy but that's all that has been figured out. Derek also told Stiles that he should be perfectly fine to hang out with her but Stiles wasn't sure if he said that just because he wants him dead. Either way Stiles was going to listen to him. Well because that's what he wanted to hear.

On his way home Stiles found himself stopped in front of Sami's. He stared at the house on the edge of the woods it was 11:30 and every light in the house was on. He debated with himself for several moments then decided to take his phone out of his pocket and text her. 'You up?' he typed clicking send.

'Yes sir!' It was crazy that a text from her could make him smile like a nut job but he's only known the girl for twelve hours.

'Can we talk about something?' he sent the risky text it was funny how he felt like he was breaking up with her.

'Well since you're already outside my house I feel I have no choice.' he looked at his phone then back up to the house to see Sami standing in her doorway waving at him. She made her way over to his jeep. "What you need to talk to me about?" She asked.

"I know you're a fairy." Stiles admitted.

"Congratulations you're a winner." Sami laughed loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

enjoy this chapter, it's not very exciting but it tells you a little bit about Sami's past.

* * *

Sami walked into her house after the long talk with Stiles. "Who were you talking with?" He mother stopped her before she could make it to the stairs.

"Stiles," Sami grinned hoping that would be enough for her.

"And what were you and this Stiles kid talking about?" She looked up from the couch beaming at Sami with her vibrant purple eyes.

"Just stuff," Sami shrugged then started up the stairs to make an escape.

"Samantha!" Her mother shouted. She slowly inched back down the steps.

'What." She rolled her eyes.

"You've known him for less than a day and he already knows the families secret? I thought you knew better than this." She scolded.

"His best friend is a werewolf Mom, I'm sure he'll be fine." She spoke the hurried up the stairs.

x

The next morning Sami woke up to no alarm and that only meant one thing, it was a weekend. She slid out of bed looking at the clock '9:32'. Noticing that it was still early she decided to go for a run in the woods to help calm her new school nerves. She quickly got dressed not bothering to put her contacts in because no one would be in the woods this early to even see her. She put on some grey Nike sweats and a Nike jacket. Before she had enough time to slip her running shoes on she was stopped, "Samantha where are you going?" Her mother yelled from the couch.

"I'm going for a run," She put on her right shoe, "you want to come?" She quizzed peeking over at her mother.

She shrugged, "Sure why not."

x

It was about noon when Sami and her mom returned. She retreated to her room picking up her phone to check to see if she has received any new messages. She unlocked her phone and seen that she had gotten one message from Stiles, 'Hey, we should hang out tonight?' the message suggested.

'Sounds great' Sami typed excitedly. She didn't know what it was but it was something about Stiles that made her smile. All of her sadness from yesterday had been completely washed away.

'Good I'll pick you up at 5' Stiles replied.

'See you then. (:' her little fairy fingers typed.

x

Stiles paced back and forth throughout his room trying to figure out what to do with Sami later on. He thought about asking Scott for some advice, He did manage to get Allison, but he then decided that was a bad idea considering the fact that he thinks Sami might kill him. He thought about calling Derek but laughed at himself when he realized Derek has no romantic creative bone in his body. Finally Stiles decided he was going to call Jackson he was sort of shocked to be doing it but it was a last resort.

"What do you want Stiles?"

"Okay Jackson I need advice but you cannot tell Scott about any of this?"

"What are you doing planning a gay party for your anniversary or something?" Jackson quizzed, "Because if you are you are calling the wrong person."

"No I need help thinking of something me and Sami can do together," Stiles admitted. There was a silence and then he regretted even calling.

"Well what does she like?" Jackson asked.

"I have no clue." Stiles sighed

"Why don't you take her in the woods and have a fire and roast shit." Jackson suggested.

Stiles smiled, "Jackson that's a great idea thanks." he exclaimed excitedly.

"No problem just don't expect my help every time you need it." he stated sounding like his normal self then hung up.

Stiles looked at the clock it read '4:15' he then got ready then left to go pick Sami up from her house. He decided he would go to the store first to get stuff for smores and hot dogs. "What are you doing?" He heard a voice behind him that he knew to be Scott.

He became very nervous, "You know just shopping. What are you doing?" He grinned nervously.

"Are you going camping?" Scott asked with a box of condoms in his hand.

"Are you going to hang out with Allison?" Stiles laughed motioning to the box.

"Stop changing the subject!" Scott exclaimed, "Jackson told me what your doing!" Scott admitted, "And I seen her in the woods this morning with some woman." He added

"Oh well she's not going to kill me Derek said she's harmless anyways." Stiles rolled his eyes, "And Just because she was in the woods doesn't mean anything."

"What else did Derek tell you about her?" Scott questioned knowing he was going to far. If Sami wanted him to know she would tell him.

"Nothing why?" Stiles asked confused.

Scott shrugged, "Just wondering," Scott turned towards the cash register, "Have fun tonight." He said turning around.

x

Stiles parked at the entrance to the abandoned campsite that had a fireplace. "Do you like s'mores?" He asked Sami grabbing the bag with all the stuff in it.

"Who doesn't like s'mores," She grinned getting out of the jeep and walking towards the fire place setting down the blanket that Stiles brought for them to sit on. She plopped down and waited for him to join her.

Stiles set down the bag and the sticks and searched in his pocket for a lighter, "Shit." She muttered.

"What is it?" Sami asked trying to look at his face but his back was towards her.

"I forgot a lighter," He turned to face her meeting her eyes. "I can run home and get one real quick."

"No you don't have to." Sami grinned and flicked her pointer finger off her thumb towards the pit. As if fire shot from her fingertips the fire pit ignited in flames.

Stiles stood there in amazement, "You're amazing," Stiles admitted.

Sami blushed and laughed, "I try." She help up her finger gun and acted like she was blowing smoke off of it.

"So tell me more about you," Stiles nudged sitting down next to her starting to make his first hot dog.

"Well my mom is Fairy queen which sucks sometimes because that means when she dies I have to take over." Sami started.

"Why does it suck?" He pried wanting to know everything about her.

"Well because so much is expected out of you when you rule over anything and I got used a lot back home." She forced a smile trying not to sound sad. "Remember that boyfriend I told you about yesterday?" Stiles nodded, "Well I didn't dump him, He dumped me because my mom was suspicious about why he was with me."

"Why was that?" He asked.

"Well his family has been trying to get the crown for decades and their plan was for us to marry and before I could have any children kill me then he will take over changing the course of the crown." A tear ran down the left side of her face, "My mom had found out and mentioned to him that the crown was going to go to my younger brother instead of me in my request. His plan was over so he had no point to be with me so he dumped me." She began eating a hotdog. "Now that you know something about me tell me about yourself." She pushed.

"Well my mom died a couple years back and I kind of blame myself," he started. "My dad is the Sheriff and I can't get away with anything. And oh yeah my best friend is a werewolf!" He spoke fast with Sami staring at him inventively, "And you're a fairy. I seem to attract mythical creatures I guess." He laughed a bit.

"Who says I'm attracted to you." Sami raised an eyebrow. Stiles' palms began to sweat and his face became red and he tried to think of an excuse that wouldn't make him sound like an idiot but he was so embarrassed he was lost for words. Sami just laughed sensing his embarrassment, "I'm kidding I am attracted to you." She admitted, "A lot."


End file.
